The invention relates to a method for landing a flying or air or spacecraft on a runway or landing strip with the assistance of a gliding parachute or paraglider.
Such methods have become known as such and these methods utilize, without exception, auxiliary landing devices constructed to have a relatively good gliding number while attaining high lift. These methods have a series of drawbacks. In this way, the braking force occurs only at a time delay after the landing or touchdown point, which influences the safety on wet runways, especially since the stabilization about the yaw and roll axes of the flying craft is affected.